Family Moments
by crystalline'maia
Summary: All families have their moments, all memorable, some treasured, and some awkward. And the Usui family is just another one of those families. Read how Misaki and Takumi watch their children grow up.
1. Keiichi Wants A Sibling

**Family Moments**

_I hope that I'm the first ever to write about something like this in the KWMS archive! Kaichou wa Maid-sama is, of course, not mine. So kindly do your responsibility as a reader and review!_

"Mommy, I wanna have a brother or a sister," said the little boy firmly.

Misaki Usui choked and spitted her tea on the dinner table. Takumi Usui, sitting right beside her, chuckled mischievously. She threw him a glare and wiped away the tea dripping from her chin with a tissue, then faced the little boy quite nervously.

"What did you say, Keiichi?" Misaki asked, trying to convince herself mentally that she didn't hear what she just heard.

"I wanna have a brother or a sister," replied the little boy, his green eyes which he inherited from his father clearly stated that he wanted to get what he wanted.

Misaki was dumbstruck; she couldn't even glare at her chuckling husband with the amount of shock the boy gave her.

"Wha – why do you want one?" she asked, yet she perfectly knew why their son wanted a sibling.

"I wanna have someone to play with," Keiichi said like it was common sense. Misaki was feeling a bit dumb now, and the little feeling inside her chest that wanted to smack the living daylights out of her husband was starting to grow quite rapidly, but she couldn't do that in front of their son; it was bad influence.

Misaki started to laugh awkwardly. "But you have your toys, right? Aren't they enough?"

"No," said Keiichi strongly, sternly and firmly. She didn't know what to say next, and Takumi wasn't helping either as he was just chuckling at the situation.

"Ahhh, um . . . I – I'll think about it," Misaki said, receiving a loud "YAY!" from their four year old son. He might have considered that as a 'yes'.

"Hey, why are you the only one who'll think about it?" asked Takumi with a childish pout. "I'm part of the process too, you know," he added with a wink.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You're not the one who gets a hard time carrying a weight on their belly and having cramps all over for _nine whole months_!" yelled Misaki, pointing and glaring at her husband, completely forgetting about the _bad influence _thing.

"But I'm the one who wakes up in the middle of the night to cook escargots and the one who does his best to cope up with his wife's mood swings," Takumi said back with a smirk.

Misaki swore mentally. She lost the fight yet again. What he said was true though.

"Daddy! Bedtime!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," said Takumi, then flopped the little boy on his back and piggyback-rode his son to his bedroom. Misaki was left in the huge dining room. She sighed and started to clean up.

A few minutes later, Takumi found her cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. Stealthily, he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her flinch and flush furiously. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "So, shall we do something about that sibling Keiichi wanted?"

"YOU PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!"


	2. Hikari is Born

**Family Moments**

_Thank you for the positive reviews! I hope I get more! Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not my property. REVIEWS PLEASE, at least do something back for all the precious work I do for your entertainment (Adam Lambert, LOL…)_

"Here you go, Usui-san," the nurse said, carefully handing over a bundle of blankets to Misaki Usui.

Misaki gently cradled the newborn baby in her arms. The baby was beautiful for her, with its tuft of dark blonde hair and slightly distinguishable twinkling green eyes, fluttering now and then.

"Congratulations, Usui-san, it's a girl," said the nurse, smiling at her sincerely. "I'll call your husband and your son now, is that okay?"

"Sure."

Misaki kissed her newborn on her small forehead, and adorably her tiny hands lightly touched her mother's nose. She smiled at the act. The sound of the door opening let her look up – Takumi Usui and their soon-to-be five year old son, Keiichi, approached her.

Takumi smiled lovingly at his wife. "You did well, Misaki."

"What's her name? I mean, that's a girl, right, mom, dad?" Keiichi looked curiously from his new sister, then to his mother, then to his father.

Misaki grinned weakly. "Of course it is. And about the name part, um . . ." her voice trailed off in embarrassment. Here they were, a baby in her arms, yet unprepared on how to name it even though they had nine months to decide. Misaki didn't notice, she was too busy with many other things, and Takumi tried to lighten all her chores for the baby's sake.

"Hikari," Keiichi muttered quite dazedly.

"Hikari it is," Takumi said with a proud grin. "Now let me hold daddy's little angel." He gently took the baby bundled in white blankets from Misaki's arms. Once again, he had that chibi grin plastered on his face. "She's _so _going to be chased by hundreds of men." He snickered, completely unaware that Misaki was building up a dark aura around her and that Keiichi was still wondering what his father meant.

"You perverted outer –" Misaki blinked twice. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, nothing, I just think you've mistaken it as a squeezing ball while you were in labor," said Takumi simply.

Misaki lightly blushed. "Ah, sorry . . ."

_Not much humor in there, right? Well, since this is entitled 'Family Moments' I just had to put in how 'daddy's little angel' was born. Kindly review and please suggest what you would like to happen in the next chapter!_


	3. Hikari's First Word

**Family Moments**

_This was supposed to be the fourth chapter, and obviously it didn't turn out that way. The _original _fourth chapter is already written but I just wanted more reviews before I publish that one. So anyway, this chapter is ridiculously short, yet, in my opinion, very cute =)_

_I hope you continue your reviews and support! THANK YAHHH'LL~_

_I still don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama._

It was another normal day in the Usui household.

"Say Papa, Hikari-chan! _Pa – pa!_"

"No, no, Hikari, say _Ma – ma!_"

"_Pa – pa_, Hikari-chan!"

"Say _Mama_, now, Hikari."

"_Papa_, Hikari-chan, _Pa – pa_."

The toddler looked from the priceless faces of her parents, from her father, then slowly to her mother, and vice-versa. Blinking twice, she opened her mouth and both Takumi and Misaki Usui held their breaths.

_Gulp._

"Um, mom, dad, what are you doing?" asked Keiichi as he saw his parents' weird expressions.

So the heavy tension shattered into pieces.

"_Keiichi!"_ yelled Takumi and Misaki, and their son raised a questioning brow.

"What? What did I do?"

"I was trying to let Hikari-chan say _papa_!" said Takumi.

"And your father was stopping me from teaching Hikari to say _mama_!" snapped Misaki, most of it directed to her husband.

"Oh – kay . . ." Keiichi couldn't believe that his parents would do such childish things like that. But then again, they must have done something like that to him too when he was a baby.

Little Hikari giggled, and Takumi and Misaki immediately turned their heads back to her. With a wide grin, she cheered, "Kay – chi!"

Keiichi puffed his cheeks in amusement. "Pfft – HAHAHAHAHA!"

_Now isn't that cute? :3 NOW REVIEW._


	4. Relatives Visit

**Family Moments**

_OH MAH GAWSH, was that black-haired guy on Chapter 50 Usui's half brother? And yeah, if anyone will write a fluffy ToraMisa oneshot, I'll be more than happy to dedicate the next chapter of this fic to you =) So write NOW!_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not mine._

The telephone ring interrupted the peaceful sleep of the Usui household. Misaki Usui demonically sprung up from the bed she shared with her husband, Usui Takumi (who simply frowned on the bed with his chibi eyes).

"Usui residence, what the hell do you want at 2am?"

"Nee-chan . . ." It was her little sister's never-changing monotone voice.

Misaki blinked rather dully. "Suzuna? Ah – ack, um – did something happen? Are you okay? Is everything all right?"

"Nothing bad happened actually." Misaki sighed in relief. "I just wanted you to know that we'll be visiting you, and that we're arriving at the airport at Japan's three in the afternoon. So . . ."

There was a very long pause. Misaki crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited.

". . . yeah."

She scowled wearily. "Okay, we'll be waiting for you then. You're bringing your kids with you, Suzuna?"

"Yeah . . ."

"And mom?"

"Yeah . . ."

"All right. Safe trip, Suzuna. And next time," she hastily added, "don't call us in the middle of our sleep. See you this afternoon!"

"'Kay . . ."

Misaki hung up the phone and went back to their bedroom. Takumi was sitting on the bed, facing the door and scratching the back of his head while yawning.

"Go back to sleep, idiot," Misaki said, closing the door behind her.

"Don't wanna," replied Takumi. "So who was it?"

She curled under the blanket. "Suzuna, she said she'll be visiting us. She's arriving at 3pm."

"With the whole family?"

"Yeah, and mom's tagging along too."

"My mother-in-law~" said Takumi dreamily. "Isn't that so nice to hear, Misa-chan?"

"No, now sleep." With a final whack on his head, he snuggled beside her.

(that afternoon at the airport)

Suzuna stared emotionlessly at Misaki and her family, and nudged her husband's arm, pointing at them afterwards. Behind her was Minako Ayuzawa, waving at Misaki. The new arrivals, except for Suzuna's husband, approached the Usui family and exchanged warm greetings.

"And this is Haruki and Haruhi. Haruki was born first," explained Suzuna, gesturing at her three-year old twins. "Say _hi_ to Aunt Misaki and Uncle Takumi, kids."

"Hi!" chirped the two.

Misaki smiled weakly at her niece and nephew. "This is Keiichi, he's six," she said, and the little boy waved at his cousins. "And here's Hikari, two years old." The little girl was napping in her mother's arms.

"So where's the midget?" asked Takumi all of a sudden.

"Oh, him," said Suzuna, perfectly understanding what her brother-in-law meant. "He must be in the middle of that crowd." She pointed at the horde of media circling around a particular dark haired man, who happened to be her husband.

It was Aoi Hyoudou. Although it was very unlikely that they would become a couple, even have children, Misaki had no objections to it. For some reason, they looked adorable. Aoi couldn't stand Suzuna's _weirdness_, as he'd call it, and suddenly, love bloomed between them. And now, Aoi was the CEO of the highest-earning fashion company in Japan. They moved to New York after Suzuna and him got married, and worked in their home.

"Yes, yes, we're planning to build a branch in France as well. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have my relatives to greet." Aoi walked over to Misaki and Suzuna.

After the same old greetings, Aoi noticed Keiichi's expression as he stared at him.

"What 'cha lookin' at, punk?" the older one asked.

"Nah, nothing, Uncle Aoi. You just look like that frilly, sparkly girl in the pink gown in one of mom and dad's old photo albums, you know?"

Aoi glared threateningly at the Usui couple.

Takumi shrugged and looked away. "What can we do, he's too curious for his own sake."

_It wasn't funny. I know. Now give me reviews, dears. And don't forget about that fluffy ToraMisa oneshot! =)_


	5. A Picture

**Family Moments**

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. So, anyone likes Harry Potter here? =)_

_Nope, no way do I own Kaichou wa Maid-sama._

Takumi Usui was outside the classroom, waiting for his little girl to finish her classes, just like all of the parents surrounding him. Leaning casually and with his arms crossed over his chest, he caught the attention of most of the aged women around, who were doing their best to peek if he had a ring on his left ring finger.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of classes, and soon enough, four year old Hikari came bursting from their classroom and running her way towards her father.

"Daddy!" she said, hugging Takumi's leg tightly.

"Shall we go now, Hikari-chan?" He patted her head lightly, just like the way he patted his wife when they were younger.

Hikari nodded with excessive energy, and then they walked home hand in hand.

"Daddy! Hikari-chan wants ice cream today!" yelled the girl briskly.

"Sure, sure, because you're –!"

"Daddy's little girl!"

The two attracted a lot of attention as they bought ice cream and to the train station. As soon as they were home, Hikari dashed to her own bedroom, leaving Takumi to cook dinner.

Misaki entered the kitchen, apparently just got home from work. Looking over Takumi's shoulder, she glimpsed at the food he was cooking.

"Hey, Misa-chan! No peeking!" Takumi said with a pout.

"Ramen noodles?" she asked.

"Yeah, sprinkled with love." He added a wink after that.

After dinner, Takumi washed the dishes as tonight was his turn. Misaki, on the other hand, proceeded to the living room where Hikari was making her homework, Keiichi teaching her just like a big brother would do.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! I added one and one! Then I got two! Is that right?"

"Of course it is," Misaki said with a smile. "Now, after that, bedtime!"

Hikari grinned in response, while Keiichi showed the opposite expression.

"But mom! I have a lot of homework to do! I'm already in grade school, hello?"

Misaki tried to contradict her son. Every day he was getting a bit rebellious, but he was growing up anyway. "All right, you can stay up for a little longer."

Eventually, Hikari got sleepy as she watched her brother write an essay about the solar system. Takumi tucked her into her bed, Keiichi trudging behind him. Misaki was left in the living room, with her children's school things all over the coffee table.

She tidied up and sorted out their things into their respective backpacks. But inside Hikari's bag was something that made her heart soften.

It was a picture drawn with crayons. There was house in the background that looked more like a box with a triangle on top. On the front were four stickmen. Two tall people stood between a small stickman and an even smaller stickman. A big red heart was drawn around the picture. Misaki understood what it meant.

She took the picture and went upstairs to their room. Takumi was fluffing up the pillows, and then he saw what she was holding.

"What's that?"

"Look at it yourself." Misaki held out the picture to Takumi.

And the next morning, it was framed in their bedside table, just beside the photo that he jumped off the rooftop for.

_I may not be able to update as frequently as before because school here in my country has started yet again, but I assure you that I'll continue this until they die. Yes, UNTIL THE LAST OF THEIR BREATHS. Kindly review =)_


	6. Daddy's Makeover

**Family Moments**

_I'll go straight to the point today. I did NOT write this chapter, __**ooamekiko**__ did, so praise her for the hard work, and review her stories too! Usui's daughter is originally named 'Midori' by ooamekiko, I just changed her name into Hikari to fit in with the whole story. I also edited some lines, hope you don't mind, ooamekiko!_

_Here's her profile link: http: /www . fanfiction . net /u/2312647 /ooamekiko (delete the spaces)_

_And __**you**__, yes, you there, if you'd like to suggest an idea, just send me a private message. Thanks for the support, everyone!_

_Me does not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, because me is a procrastinator and a lazy butt, and me cannot possibly draw manga up to fifty chapters. _

Hikari Usui felt her dad's green eyes stare at her underneath the heavy amount of mascara that was applied on his lashes. She chewed on her lips as she tried to decide which eye shadow to put on her father's face.

"What should we go with today, daddy?" Hikari spoke in her soft child-like voice and grinned. "But I think we should put the purple aside."

Five year old Hikari knew three things for certain:

She knew that playing dress-up with boys was equally as fun as beating them down.

She knew that visiting mommy's job meant getting lots of attention and free sweets.

And she knew that Uncle Aoi along with her dad both looked very cliché in purple.

"Hikari . . ." Takumi Usui whined and shook his head. "What will mommy say if she sees daddy like this?"

"She will say, _Takumi Usui, you look WONDERFUL in pink. Sleep on the couch! I don't want aliens sleeping in my bed._" Hikari quoted and grinned happily while applying some pink blush on her dad's cheek. "Close your eyes, daddy."

Takumi chuckled and did as he was told and closed his eyes. He could feel his daughter's small plastic make-up brush, brush against his eyelids. "Is daddy pretty?"

"Yup, now pucker up!" she demanded and held up the reddest lipstick she could find

Usui's eyes shot open. He gave Hikari a serious look which caused her to giggle. He was sure he looked like a clown and not even his own daughter could take him seriously in all this make-up.

He smiled, knowing that despite how much he hated being tortured like this, it made daddy's little girl happy and that was all he cared about.

Hikari finally manage to stop giggling and put the bright red lipstick on Usui's lips.

The lipstick didn't actually just end up on his lips, but on his cheek, his neck, his nose and his arm. He had asked her how in the world the _lip__stick_ ended up on his arm but the only reply he got was:

"I like coloring outside the lines."

For a five year old, Hikari was extremely smart and caught up on things really quick, just like her brother, Keiichi. She was very handy and skilled. She was like Takumi in a couple of ways but her looks was definitely from Misaki. She looked like a carbon copy of her mother.

Hikari had dark blonde hair, pulled into a messy pigtail at the back of her head, hair curls sticking out at random spots, a cute little nose, and a petite figure. And one thing had always caught the attention of most people – her piercing green eyes. They were wide like her mom's but the color was the same as her dad.

"Are we done yet, Hikari-chan?"

"No, no! Are you ready for the manicure, daddy?" she asked enthusiastically.

Takumi shook his head.

"Then it's your loss because you're getting one!"

He chuckled and watched his little girl paint his poor fingernails. And like always she was _painting outside the lines_. The red nail polish was smudged all over Takumi's fingers and it was becoming slightly hard to move his fingers.

"There! I'm done, daddy!" Hikari looked up at him with a huge, proud grin. "Can you make rabbit apples?"

Takumi nodded and smiled. "Does it mean I'm pretty enough now?" he asked and stood up from the wooden floor he had been sitting on.

"And we'll have to fix that wall before mommy comes home okay?" he said and pointed at the yellow wall with a happy face drawn on it.

Hikari nodded in response and walked out of her room to head downstairs, no questions asked.

The little girl was something special, no doubt. She was very talkative compared to both her mother and father. And she wasn't girly, but still not boyish. She loved playing dress-up but she herself refused to dress-up and dresses were a no go.

However, she was still daddy's little girl. That is . . .

. . . until he has to let go and set her free.

_There. Done. I'm going to school now, my dears~_


	7. Keiichi's History

**Family Moments**

_Just noticed that we need more of Keiichi in this fic, and a little 'family history' ;) Once again, I'm kindly asking for your opinion in the form of pretty reviews. If you'd like to suggest something for this story, just PM me =) And to all of my reviewers, thank you so much!_

_School is hectic. I barely get to sleep . . ._

_I disavow all claims to the rights of Kaichou wa Maid-sama. O, HA._

"Mom! Mom! MOM! MMMOOOMMM!" Keiichi's voice rang from the living room.

"I wonder what it is now . . ." Misaki said under her breath as Takumi shrugged, smiling weakly at her.

Misaki found her son sitting cross-legged before the coffee table, a pencil positioned over a piece of paper. Keiichi was hastily beckoning his mother to come near him.

"What's with all the fuss, Keiichi?" she asked, sitting down next to her son.

"Our teacher said that we should ask our moms to help us with this homework!" Keiichi explained, flashing a killer smile which, to him, was actually _just a grin_, while pointing at the paper.

The words were written in his slightly improving handwriting. It said:

**Keiichi Usui**

**Grade 5-A**

**My Birthing Story**

Misaki realized what his homework meant. "Okay, now this is quite a long story. You ready, Keiichi?" she shouted in an energized manner while running her fist through the air.

"Ready as ever, mom!"

Takumi, leaning at the door frame, chuckled at the sight. He too reminisced about how Keiichi was brought to the world.

_~ flashback ~_

Misaki Ayuzawa closed her apartment's door, took off her shoes, simply shoved them to the side of the door, and sprawled flat on her bed. She did all this while grinning stupidly and staring dreamily into space.

Tomorrow was the day she'll graduate from college. And Usui . . .

The guy just proposed to her a while ago.

Will she call Sakura? Shizuko? Or maybe Suzuna? Her mother might be the best choice during times like this. She must have already experienced this kind of feeling. But then she remembered that Kuuga just proposed to Sakura a month ago, so her pink haired friend might be someone appropriate to talk to right now too. So it was either her mother or Sakura.

"Hmmm . . ."

Misaki slid her phone from her pocket and dialed Sakura's number. After a few rings, she picked it up.

"Sakura-chan," Misaki said quietly.

"_Ah, Misaki-chan!" _Loud rock music served as her background, so she must be in one of UxMishi's concerts right now. _"Why did you call?"_

"Um, first of all, will you go out of there for a moment? It's something important."

"_Sure! Um, chotto matte." _Eventually, the music's volume decreased and blurred. _"There! So, Misaki-chan, what's this _important thing_, ne?" _Sakura giggled after that.

"I don't really know how to say this, _demo_ . . . Usui just proposed to me earlier."

"_AH? Hontou desu ka? AH~!" _The girl was squealing like a fangirl on the other line.

Misaki smiled wearily. "Yeah, really, and I just wanted you to talk about it, since I don't know how I should be feeling right now. It's all confusing and . . . weird, yet the same time it's warm."

"_Misaki-chan is going to be an Usui soon! We should celebrate! How about we talk about this the day after your graduation, at the mall with Shizuko-chan? Ah, I hope she won't get mad at us again for taking her out for a girl talk."_

"Hai, sure. See you then."

"_Okay! Bye!"_

Misaki ended the call, stared at the glowing screen for a couple of minutes, then dialed the Ayuzawa household's telephone number.

"_Moshi moshi! Ayuzawa residence here, how may I help you?" _her mother's caring voice said.

"Okaa-san, it's Misaki."

"_Misaki? Oh, yes, I was expecting you to call soon."_

"Huh? Why is that, okaa-san?"

"_Your boyfriend, or should I say 'fiancé' has already told me about it of course. He asked permission from me yesterday, and what can I say, go on, dear! He'll be gentle on you."_

"Wha – what?" Misaki was flustering madly. "What do you mean by _go on_ and that he'll be _gentle _on me, okaa-san?"

Her mother laughed quite mischievously. "Oh, you know what I mean, Misaki. Take care now. And oh! Did you say yes?"

That was an awkward question for a mother to ask, thought Misaki. "Um . . . yeah."

Now it was her mother's turn to squeal like a fangirl. She heard Suzuna asking what was going on.

"_Misaki, I'll give to phone to Suzuna now."_

"_Ne, ne, onee-chan, did Usui-san proposed to you already?"_

"Sort of, yeah."

"_Okay, and by the way, onee-chan, I think Hyoudou-kun has a crush on me. I caught him following me after school last week. What do you think, onee-chan?"_

"WHAT? Aoi likes you? Agh, it's up to you, Suzuna. If you like him, date him then."

"_But that wasn't what you actually did when Usui-san harassed you almost all of your seventeen year old life, did you now, onee-chan?"_

"Ah? But I didn't like him at that time! And we were just teenagers; I thought he was just playing along with me."

"_Turned out that he wasn't. Bye now, onee-chan, our phone bill's increasing."_

"Uh, yeah, bye."

"_And okaa-san just said that we'll be having an engagement party next week or something."_

The call ended. Misaki sighed, still flustering furiously. She held her left hand up, her palm facing the ceiling and the back of her hand before her. There, around her ring finger, was a diamond ring, glittering in the lamp light.

xxx

The wedding bells were ringing. Red rose petals were raining, or rather, being sprinkled from the church's top floor windows. Two hearts were bound as one just now. Two souls destined to be together through sickness and health, until death does them apart.

It was Sakura and Kuuga's wedding day.

"Here goes!" Sakura yelled, throwing her bouquet of red roses above ninety-nine squealing women, the hundredth was sitting and watching from afar.

Yet surprisingly, even miraculously, the bouquet landed on Misaki's lap.

"What –"

Lips landed on hers before she could even ask what ask what was going on. Breaking it apart before more people stare at them, Takumi smiled at her. "Well, I guess _our _wedding bells will be ringing soon enough. Don't you think, Pres?"

xxx

"Perverted outer-space alien . . ."

"Hm?" Takumi looked up from the book he was reading.

Misaki's eyelids started to form tears, blurring her eyesight slowly. "I'm pregnant, you idiot! I'M PREGNANT!"

His eyes widened in shock. He didn't think it would happen _this _early. It was just a week after they got married. But then again, this was supposed to happen someday, so why not now?

"What will we name him, Pres?"

"Idiot! I'm not even sure that if it's a boy yet!"

"It's a boy, Misa-chan, trust me. And he's _so _going to be chased by hundreds of women."

xxx

"IDIOT! BRING ME SOME ESCARGOTS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Misaki shouted just after jerking up from her sleep. Takumi shuffled on their bed and didn't reply. She was going to cry soon.

"Ta – _sniff _– kumi . . . I – I want – WWAAHH!"

He jolted from his sleep. Here she was again with the incredible mood swings. Misaki's face was tear-streaked but it was still so cute that he could saw _awww _right then. But there was a more important mission, and that was to find escargots . . . in the middle of the night.

xxx

"And he's going to be chased by hundreds of women when he grows up!" Sakura added.

Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko were girl-talking at a café again, and were having Misaki's baby as their topic.

"Where have I heard that line before . . ." Misaki muttered.

"And he's gonna have Usui-kun's looks too! But he'll never have a girlfriend in his entire life!"

Misaki looked confusingly at Sakura. "Why?"

"Because you'll think that he'll just be playing with the girls' hearts! And then one romantic night, he'll find his true love and will fight you for their love! Isn't that so cute?"

"You make me look like the bad guy," Misaki said. "So anyway, Sakura-chan, when will you and Kuuga-san have a baby?"

Sakura blushed dreamily. "Ah~ Truth is, I'm already pregnant."

xxx

"Pervert! PERVERT! TAKUMI!" Misaki was shouting, once again, in the middle of the night.

"Do you want escargots again, Misa-chan?" came Takumi's muffled voice, as he had buried his face in his pillow.

"My water just broke, you idiot!"

He jumped off the bed, quickly put clothes on, and rushed his wife to the hospital.

xxx

Pacing back and forth in front of the maternity ward's door, Takumi waited anxiously for the sound of an infant crying. And lo and behold, the sound reached his ears and his stomach did a phenomenal flip.

"Wow . . ." Takumi couldn't believe it. He was now actually a father!

The door opened and an aged male nurse with a lot of blood stains all over his coat came out.

"May I see her – I mean – them, now?" he asked the nurse. This was probably the first time he was _this _nervous, with his hands shivering and his voice stuttering.

The nurse stared at him with a confused look for a while. "You're Okazaki-san, sir?"

Takumi blinked. "Um, no."

"But it was Okazaki-san child whose cry you just heard now."

"Ah, of course. Sorry for that, I'm just a little nervous . . ."

"Yes, I know that feeling as well, Usui-san, correct? It seems pretty amusing though. I had never been more scared in my life when my wife was in labor. Waiting in the lobby like this, then when I heard a cry from the ward, I jumped up from my seat then asked the nurse who just got out. Comical that you did the same, Usui-san. Oh, right, right! I forgot –" The nurse approached the man sitting at the other bench then accompanied him inside.

"Ugh." Takumi slapped his forehead with his sweaty hand when he sat down. Then he heard another infant cry. This must be _it._

Again, the ward's door opened and a middle-aged female nurse came out.

"You're Usui-san?"

Takumi swore inwardly. It was time. "Yes."

"Follow me, sir."

Smiling rather tiredly at him, Misaki held a bundle of clean light blue blankets in her arms. Takumi gulped. He was about to see his first-born child. _His child._

"I guess you were right, it _is _a boy," Misaki said, holding out the bundle to Takumi.

The feeling with a baby in your arms was something that Takumi didn't expect to experience before he met Misaki. His past life has been quite sluggish, loveless, and lifeless, so having a goal didn't really reach his mind. But then _she _came, and his world turned around.

The little boy shifted unconsciously inside the blankets. Takumi smiled.

He was going to be a spankin' awesome dad.

_~ end of flashback ~_

". . . and your dad and I took turns on taking care of you. I did on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and he did on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, and we both did on Sundays! We also took you out every Sunday for ice cream but we stopped when you became fourteen months old. We were worried that you might get diabetes when you grew older, and – Keiichi?"

The boy was already sleeping on the table, his head resting on his crossed arms.

An end of Misaki's lips curved upwards. She just noticed that her little boy has grown up so fast. Gently stroking her son's spiky dark blonde hair, she recalled all those precious moments, some awkward, some simply amusing, yet nonetheless, treasured.

Takumi approached the two, picked up Keiichi's pencil, and held it out to Misaki.

"What?" she asked, her face evident with complete bewilderment.

He beamed brightly at her. "I suppose it's up to you to write his homework now. Good luck, Misa-chan! I'll be checking Hikari-chan now."

And with that, he casually walked out of the room while whistling a tune.

_YEAH! I FINISHED IT AFTER TWO DAYS! Not really forty-eight hours, I was just plain lazy that I wrote this on irregular intervals. I think I spent, um, maybe five hours or so, but anyway, this chapter is probably the longest in the whole fic, and I put a lot of effort in this! Do review, dears =) And what do you think about my writing style? Is it all right the way it is or do I need to improve it?_


	8. A Certain Morning

**Family Moments**

_I HAZ FINALLY UPDATED! . Sorry for the late update, school was pushing me down to you, er, sorry, pushing me down to the point that I don't have the energy nor the time to write this. But reviews really do make my day (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)!_

_All characters used for the purpose of exploring threads of possibilities in the realm of Fanfiction do not, unless otherwise and explicitly stated, belong to me. I make no money off of this, so don't even think about it. In short, Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not mine._

Usui Misaki trudged sleepily to the kitchen, inhaling the mouth-watering scent of the bacon being cooked while rubbing her eyes. Sure enough, the patriarch of the family, Usui Takumi, was there in front of the stove, flipping the pancakes with one hand and adding salt to the bacon with the other like he was a professional chef or something.

If truth be told, he should be, but he didn't want to.

"Morning, perverted outer-space alien." She had always used this nickname when they were alone. She didn't know why, but it brought back high school memories.

"Morning, Misa-chan." And this was Takumi's nickname for her. None of them seemed to complain with it anyway.

He pecked Misaki on the cheek and received a light smack on the back of his head in return. _This _was supposed to be their way of showing intimate affection to each other. How _smashing . . ._

Misaki set up the plates on the breakfast table as their son went inside the dining room, wide-awake and flashing that killer smile of his early in the morning. This was Keiichi Usui, nicknamed Kei-sama by the girls in his middle school, has dark blonde hair slicked back with a few strands casually hanging on his forehead, bespectacled striking green eyes, tall with enough bulk in his body, and of course, is a natural genius and an awesome athlete. In short, he also inherited the pheromone-excreting gene from his father.

Turns out that he was a younger version of Takumi, except that Keiichi wasn't stone-faced to women, he was sort of a hunky nice guy that actually declines relationships. Why? Because Misaki strictly told him before his first day of his first year in middle school that if he ever played with a girl's heart, he shall experience hell until his last breath. The event got stuck into his brain's skull so tightly he practically has a phobia of blushing girls (and guys) that stare at him.

"Hey, mom! Mornin'." Just imagine some flowers blooming as his background; that will add to his charm.

"Good morning too," Misaki said back with a yawn afterwards.

Soon enough, Hikari Usui was running down the stairs like an angry bull, then dashed her way into the dining room, and yelled cheerfully, "Good morning, all!"

So here was Hikari, who was as much of a genius and an amazing athlete as her older brother. The cute 10 year old girl naturally radiated activeness and happiness to at least ten meters around her. She had flowing darker blonde hair that was always tied up in a neat ponytail, twinkling green eyes, and an inherited demon aura that surrounds her when boys started to misbehave.

"Morning, Hikari-chan," muttered their mother before yawning again. Misaki noticed that everyone in her family were all morning people excluding her.

"Mornin' little sis," said Keiichi with another killer smile.

Hikari's face immediately showed anger. He pointed at his brother like she was accusing him of some terrible crime and yet again, her demon aura started to surround her. "Stop that awful expression of yours! It's horribly disgusting!"

Now, Keiichi seemed to be excreting pheromones again as he lightly chuckled. "Is it really? I certainly wouldn't identify a smile as an expression, would you now, Hikari?"

"Disgusting . . . stupid brother . . ." muttered Hikari through gritted teeth, glaring at his smiling brother as she sat down on the seat opposite to his.

Just then, Takumi arrived at the breakfast table with a plate of pancakes and bacon on either hand.

"Thank you for the food!" they all said and proceeded to the consumption of the edible objects before them.

_LAWL. Kind of cliffhanger, don't you think? Yeah, they grew up so fast, I'm proud of 'em *sobs* . . . I wish to receive a form of thanksgiving as a return for showering you with entertainment through these pieces of literature fondly named as _fanfiction_. Oh my, what's happening to me . . . So yeah, I sort of changed my writing style at the some parts of the story there, just to spice up the humor (if it was even funny . . .)._


	9. History Repeats Itself

**Family Moments**

_Sorry for the delay, blame all the amount of work school had given me (usual excuse ._.). Enjoy this chapter and I hope you review!_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama is mine. Yes, I am being sarcastic. Yes, I do not own it. Yes, I fail at sarcasm._

xxx

Hikari Usui frowned.

"NO WAY. No effin' way," said thirteen year old Hikari stiffly, eyeing the frilly purple gown being held up by her mother.

Hikari and Keiichi's school were having a promenade night next week, mixing up the junior high and senior high schools. And Hikari was extremely against going to the prom, as she knew it was all about wearing fancy gowns and couples making out in the school rooftop.

"Oh come on, Hikari," Misaki said, folding the purple gown over her crossed arms. "I know you hate these . . . things, but it's good to experience something like this once in a while. Your father and I didn't even have a prom night when we were in high school."

"Because it was a cram school, and a poor one to be exact, wasn't it, mom?"

Misaki smiled awkwardly. She had obviously heard this from her Aunt Suzuna. "All right, all right, but it seems too much of a waste. I mean, Aoi designed this and used his money for the cloth and –"

"There you go again with you _too much of a waste _thing, mom! I mean, Uncle Aoi could've just made it simpler, you know, _without _the frills?" said Hikari, holding up the gown again and showing a disgusted face when she looked at the frills and bows.

Misaki sighed. If she only had a prom night in her high school days, she could imagine herself acting just like this. "Okay, I'll just ask Aoi to make another one, but your brother seemed to be okay with his suit."

"Pfft, trust him to look good in anything."

"Ah, I suppose so . . ."

xxx

The promenade night has arrived.

Hikari nervously stepped out of their car, trying not to trip on the hem of her silver and plum velvet gown, adorned with a simple swirls-and-curves design made of sequins on the front. Her hair was curled up into a French twist, and her fringes swept in one side. Hikari gulped and looked at her brother.

Keiichi was clad in a deep black suit and a dark blue tie. His dark blonde hair the same as it always was – slicked to the back with strands falling casually on his forehead. Oval spectacles rested over the bridge of his nose, and he looked a lot less confident than usual.

Hikari understood. There were going to be a lot of girls confessing to him tonight.

"Have fun, then, kiddos," said Takumi with a light smirk. "And watch out for Keiichi's admirers, we don't want him traumatized again, do we?"

Hikari nodded and glanced at her brother again. His hands were now shivering.

"Okay, bye now, Hikari, Keiichi. We'll pick you up at four at dawn," Misaki said.

The car started and headed back. Now Hikari was left alone in the school gates, her shivering brother beside her.

"Hey, you sure you're gonna make it through tonight?" she asked.

Keiichi turned his head slowly at his sister. With his best killer smile, he said with confidence. "Of course I will, Hikari-chan!" He playfully patted Hikari's head, and she knew at once he wasn't going to make it; his hand was practically making her vibrate.

xxx

Keiichi stared at the inky black sky above him. He was on the school's rooftop, his crossed arms leaning on the steel railings. There weren't any stars tonight, so it must be snowing soon enough.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He came up here to avoid all those squealing fangirls dying to dance with him, who'll eventually either confess to him or just kiss him straight up; luckily he got away from them all. He just couldn't bear having a relationship because of what his mother said, and also because he didn't want to break anyone's heart.

"Achoo!"

It was a girl's voice; Keiichi immediately heightened his alertness, but after waiting several minutes, no one came. So he now tried to find where the girl was. When he turned to a corner –

"You! What the heck are you doing here?"

He saw a girl sitting on the floor pointing at him. Keiichi looked stunned, this girl was so pretty, but why was she out here, alone in the cold and dark?

"S – sorry, excuse –"

"Achoo!" The girl sniffed again. Now he noticed that she was wearing a sleeveless gown, without any coat or jacket on her, and she was rubbing her arms in an attempt to somehow warm herself up.

"Just go away," she said quietly, curling up with her back on the wall.

Keiichi smiled, no girl had ever treated him this way. By now they would've been already blushing crimson red or shifting uncomfortably.

"I won't leave you," he said, sitting on the floor beside her. "And why are you here anyway?"

The girl glared at him. "I told you to go away! I'm this school's student council president and the reason to my presence here is completely none of your business! Who do you think you are?"

Keiichi was enjoying every moment of their conversation. He was actually not nervous with a girl not related to him by blood.

"I'm just Keiichi Usui, nothing more, nothing less," he said.

"The Usui-guy," she said it with disgust. "Get away from me, you overconfident, stubborn freak!"

Somehow, Keiichi had a feeling of déjà vu swarm toward him when she said it. He stood up as the girl watched his every move with cautiousness.

"Here, just return it to me on Monday." He dropped his suit's jacket on her brown haired head and left without another word.

Pouting slightly, she picked up his jacket from her head and snuggled inside it. She blushed, it smelled so good.

xxx

As he was going downstairs, Keiichi Usui smiled.

xxx

_HA! You thought I'd never update again, didn't you? Reviews make me grin like a retard! :3 Oh yeah, any suggestions for the girl's name is well appreciated!_


	10. I Love and Hate You

**Family Moments**

_This was supposed to be published the day immediately after the last chapter, but I was having second thoughts about our dear Hikari-chan's lovelife. Ah, well, I ended up choosing this one because they look so adorable! XD This will be quite short, but I promise you a fluffy ending! Reviews, peeps, as they always make me high!_

_For the tenth time, I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. I KNOW THE NEW GUY'S NAME! PM me if you want to know ;)_

_Warning! Profanity for this chapter only! :3_

xxx

Tsumugi Tanaka, Kuuga and Sakura's middle child, stared at the two bickering people in front of her, waiting for them to make out after their daily fight, as they always did. For her, those two were really perfect for each other, even though they acted like cats and dogs every single day. She was already used to this, so Tsumugi simply continued on mopping their classroom's floor while planning on which cake shop to go to this afternoon.

"Damn it! You could've just called me last night and our project would already be done with by now! But no! Because all you did was play that damned PSP of yours and spending the whole damn night trying to _defeat the boss monster_! And now what? What exactly have you earned from defeating that damn boss monster? NOTHING!"

"For your information, I was the first damn person in the whole damn world to defeat the boss monster you're talking about! The game's company promised to give a reward to the first person who did so! And that was _me_! I earned a damn hundred dollars _and _the sequel game! And I'm the first person to ever play the damn sequel! And our project being a mess wasn't exactly _my _fault! _You _relied on me to finish that damn project! Admit it, woman, you're as lazy as I am!"

"_How dare you? _Now you're comparing _me _to your laziness when I'm always in the library doing my damn research work for our paper in Chemistry? And you're practically doing nothing! Not even a damn question of concern if I'm doing okay with our damn paper! NO! You don't even care at all! You're always facing that damn PSP that if it was only human you would've already married it ages ago! And how about that art project we had last week! I spent each second of my weekend making that damn mosaic thing! We're supposed to be partners for that damn project and you didn't even thank me when I pityingly just wrote your damn name in the project submitters!"

"HECK! You want a damn thank you, well here!"

And with that, Tsumugi simply looked away awkwardly. She didn't want to see the two eating each other's face out. They must also have already forgotten that another person was still in the room.

Tsumugi sighed, put the mop back to the closet, picked up her bag, and turned her head to the direction of the two after placing her hand fully over her eyes.

"Hikari-chan, when you're finished with that I'll just be at the gate, 'kay?" she said, and left the classroom.

Hikari hastily inhaled wonderful oxygen into her lungs the moment their kiss broke apart. Her face was awfully red and her cheeks were burning up, then she looked straight at his deep blue eyes.

"Damn it," she muttered, still panting for air.

"You're welcome."

xxx

Leaning on the wall beside the school gates, Tsumugi was busy texting, or rather, passing out information.

_yeah...they ksd again..._

_& expct em 2 do that again 2m0rr0w, & teh day after 2mOrrow, & d day after that, c0z im getting tired 0f txtng d same thing again n again evry cngle day_

_kbye..._

After finding his name on her Contacts, she pressed send. A minute later, her phone beeped.

_To: Tsumugi Tanaka_

_From: Keiichi Usui_

_Re: (daily rep0rt thing)_

_ok, so just tell me if they d0nt kiss then_

_tnx 4 d watch_

xxx

_Yay! Done! In less than fifteen minutes! First ever kiss featured in Family Moments, and now you've realized, this isn't actually a family moment anymore, isn't it? It's more like Misaki and Usui's children growing up =)_

_I tried to write it with less profanity because I wanted it to fit with a K+ rating, so you'll notice that 'damn' is quite overused XD I've already decided with this guy's name, so need to give me suggestions. You just gotta wait to know his name ;) And also, thanks to all those people who suggested the names for Keiichi's *cough* new-friend-who's-comfortable-to-be-with. _

_And to anyone asking why I gave Tsumugi 'Tanaka' as a last name, it's because Kuuga wasn't given a last name in the canonverse, so I just made it up myself ^_^_

_Chapter 3 for _Of Truth and Lies _is updated today too! :3_

_REVIEW._


	11. Just Marry the Hot Guy

**Family Moments**

_Very late update, I know _:| _Kill me now . . . And yeah, here's your request, WoolSmynx! Although it's been ages since you requested it, I even kind of altered it, so soweee~ Hope it's all right._

_READING THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL:_

_Riiiiight, so like, on the 20th of June, I received my first flame ever, and it had to be from my fellow Filipino ._. Well, I already deleted it; it was an anonymous review anyway, and I am very, very sure that the flamer was an immature thirteen-year-old who doesn't seem to have the tolerance to accept corny jokes in my stories (because I know I lack sense of humor). I'm not saying that I know who wrote the flame review, I'm just sharing to you all my first experience of having one ^_^_

_Did I mention in the previous chapters that I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama? Oh yes, yes, I did XD_

_Contains ridiculous and shameless self-insertion (._.) because I couldn't think of any other way. Teehee!_

xxx

It was a day Usui Takumi would remember for the rest of his life. The day his 21 year old son, Keiichi Usui, asked him how he proposed to Misaki.

He was casually sitting in the living room couch, reading a certain book with his glasses on. Then Keiichi passed by and simply flopped down next to him, and then asked, "Hey, dad, how did you propose to mom?"

Takumi stared in shock and confusion at his son. His thought process led him – your son asking how you proposed with your wife is equal to your son is going to propose to someone soon. With a slight chuckle, he placed down his book and pocketed his specs inside his chest pocket.

So now it's like bedtime-story-telling time, just like what they did when Keiichi was the adorable little toddler we knew.

Keiichi sat cross-legged on the couch, eagerly anticipating his father's story with bright emerald eyes.

"Well, it all happened when your mother and I were 22 . . ."

_~ flashback ~_

Takumi's wonderful deep slumber shattered into pieces when the sound of his alarm clock entered his ears. He sat up groggily, scratching the back of his head and yawning. Morning light flooded through his condominium's glass walls. He proceeded into doing his daily routine of taking a bath, changing into his college uniform, cooking and eating breakfast, then walking to school – but today was their last day of school.

His feet stepped on crunchy snow when he was outside of the building. Cold March wind rushed through his blonde hair as he trudged his way towards campus. But a certain shop caught his attention when he passed it by.

_Seiko's Jewelry Shop_

Suddenly, something, or rather, someone bumped on his chest.

"_Ugh! _Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Takumi looked down and saw a teenage girl sitting on the snowy pavement.

"Are y–"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to worry, I'm perfectly fine. I always bump into people when I take shots in these areas, so apologies again, mister!"

"You're a photographer then?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not a pro 'coz I'm just a teenager but –"

A smirk graced his face when the idea struck him.

"Perfect timing," Takumi said, "so can you do this for me?"

xxx

And so their last day of school came to an end, with most of their classmates planning to have an all-night party. Takumi waited patiently for her at the gates, his back leaning on the cold, snowy cement wall. He expected Misaki to just go straight home, since she was always the one who didn't tolerate parties much.

As soon as she spotted him at the gates, he smiled and took his hands off of his pockets. Like always, Misaki had a soft blush covering her pale cheeks as she threw a glare at him. They have been in a relationship ever since they were 17, but she never got used looking at his face.

"Hey, Pres," Takumi said.

"Why do you always wait for me here in the cold, Takumi?" she snapped, but her saying his name was just like music to his ears.

"It's shows that I'll wait for you even if I die here."

"Idiot," was the only thing Misaki muttered as she looked away; but the next thing she said was something that would forever be stuck in his memories. "Want to go out tonight?"

Takumi pouted animatedly at her. "But I was the one who was supposed to say that, Misa-chan~"

"Whatever!" she yelled dismissively. She gripped his gloved hand with hers and started to drag him, when Takumi slid his free arm around her petite waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Pres is so sly."

He could feel her spine shiver the moment his cold breath made contact with her ear, but he was sure that she was warm in his grip.

xxx

Still holding each other's gloved hands, Takumi and Misaki walked around the bright city. Neon-lit shops and buildings were lined at opposite corners of every street; people passing by and crossing paths; students going out, businessmen on their way to their companies, mothers shopping for dinner, among others. Sounds of club music, advertisements on the large TV screens, people chatting, footsteps. Just like a typical evening in the city.

Takumi just let himself get dragged by Misaki, wherever her footsteps lead them to. They have been going around and around the city for an hour now, and she just didn't know where to go.

They passed by restaurants, karaoke bars, hotels, apartments, ramen stands, bookshops, music stores, until Takumi suddenly gripped her hand tighter.

"What?" she asked, half irritatingly and half in relief.

He was pointing at a certain teenage girl, a photography camera hanging around her neck, and she seemed to be grinning idiotically at them.

"Um, may I help you with something?" Misaki asked her.

"Well, first things first, my name's Okazaki Maya, but you can call me Maya-san. I have a passion for photography, and you see, this week's theme of my shots will be _love_! So can I take a picture of you two getting all lovey-dovey and stuff? I know this is kinda shameless of me, but come on! You'll be featured into my website's gallery! So, yeah, please?" She said this all fast.

"Why not, Misa-chan!" Takumi brightly said.

"B – but, I haven't been a model for a photoshoot before – and this background is kind of –"

"Ssshhh, Misa-chan, let's be kind to the younger generation, 'kay?"

"Oh, all right. You win, you alien," Misaki snapped darkly.

Takumi then turned towards Maya. "So what pose do you want, Maya-san?"

"Simple!" she chirped, then took something from inside her large shoulder bag. She handed a small velvet box to Takumi, simultaneously winking at him. "And for onee-san," she muttered, rummaging once again in her bag and fished out a make-up kit.

He watched as the Maya put some light make-up on Misaki. "There!" she exclaimed after she finished.

"So now I want onii-san to use the engagement ring inside that box, then kneel down on one knee, and propose to onee-san! Will that be okay?"

"Of course," Takumi said. "So will you take off your gloves, Misa-chan?" he asked her, and even though it was against her will, she just obliged.

A little perverted thought strutted through his mind if she would agree if he asked her to take of her clothes. Chuckling, he took of his gloves. His fingers made a quick stroke through his hair, before opening the velvet box.

Maya got ready for the shot, positioning the camera in front of her eyes. "Okay! Get ready now!"

The sight of Misaki's face flushing at him when she saw him down on one knee was quite amusing. But he didn't need any distraction now, because tonight will be the night.

"One!"

He took the diamond ring from the box and held her shivering cold hand in his.

"Two!"

He slipped the ring into her left hand's ring finger and prepared to ask the question he had been waiting for so long to let her answer.

"Three!"

With a serious gaze to her honey-colored eyes, he said, "Will you marry me, Ayuzawa Misaki?"

_Click!_

"Oooh, very nice shot, thanks, onii-san, onee-san!" Then she jogged away cheerfully.

Takumi heard Misaki clear her throat. She must have realized that they were still in an awkward position in the middle of the pavement beside the main street, and that they have already attracted a few stares.

"Hey, are you going to kneel there for the rest of your life? The shot's over, if you haven't noticed," she said.

"If I have to wait forever to hear your answer, of course I will."

Misaki looked skeptically at him. "What answer? What are you t–" Realization must have dawned upon her when she made that priceless face.

"Ugh, for pete's sake, just marry the hot guy," an old woman from the crowd staring at them said, with a mischievous laugh afterwards. The crowd erupted in laughter, soon nodding in agreement with the old woman.

"Go girl! Just say yes!" a lolita teenage girl yelled.

"Heh, what can I say, kids these days are highly amusing," said a fat man who looked like he was in his fifties.

Takumi never saw Misaki flush _this _deep red before. She kept on averting her gaze from him to elsewhere, then from elsewhere to him, while she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Um, Takumi . . ."

"Hm, Pres?"

"Yes."

xxx

_. . . and romantic event just happened yesterday, March 23, when a man proposed to his girlfriend in the middle of the sidewalk of Sakura Street. Witnesses of the scene saw a young girl approach the couple, gave the man a small black box, and took a shot when he proposed to the woman. The couple remained in that position, and according to the witnesses' viewpoint, it seems that the woman seemed to have considered the man's proposal as a mere pose for the girl's shot. Soon enough, the crowd began to . . ._

"It's unusual of you to read the newspaper, Suzuna," Minako said, sitting at the side of the table opposite to her daughter. "Looking for more lotto contests in the entertainment section, I suppose?"

Suzuna nodded. "I was looking for some contests, but I saw this feature about onee-chan and Usui-san. Here," she said, handing the newspaper to her mother.

Minako's eyes scanned the story while chuckling every now and then. "I guess they didn't know that Misaki married an Usui."

"Usui's don't usually grab people's attention despite its wealth," Suzuna said, finishing up her tofu.

_~ end of flashback ~_

"So dad –"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever have the feeling that she was going to reject you?"

It was a childish question, yet Keiichi seemed so serious in asking it.

"Not a single brainwave, Keiichi, because we've both been waiting for that moment all along."

"Oh . . . well, dad."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Hitomi Igarashi? You know, our student council president in my high school days."

Takumi raised his brows in realization. So his once-nemesis for Misaki was actually the father of their son's significant other. Funny how the world turned around. "I heard she's feisty like your mother," he said.

"Yeah, she is." Keiichi laughed. "And . . . we've been dating since we graduated from high school."

"Well, I think she'd be a great daughter-in-law, but I think her father and I wouldn't be in great terms." Takumi smiled wearily at his son.

xxx

_I'm finished? O.o Wait, I _am _finished. Whew, took me six hours with a lot of breaks to write this, so reviews would _totally _make me a lot better._

_So yeah, maybe Maya's not really a self-insertion of mine, because first of all, no way do I have my own website _:| _But I'm a bit of a photographer ^_^ And personally, the idea of Tora's daughter and Takumi's son falling in love appealed to me very much, because, you know, it's kind of like Romeo and Juliet._

_So! Questions for the peeps out there._

_a) What do you think of my writing style (again ._.)? Is it boring? Not enough color? Not enough energy? Not appealing?_

_b) Are the characters, er, in character? XD Are their dialogues realistic?_

_c) What do you want to happen in the next chapter?_

_d) Do you hate me because I'm not updating _Of Truth and Lies _and making school as the suspect of my late updates?_

_e) Do you wuv me? XD_

_Tell me through your review! And now, humongous slabs of virtual chocolate for all of you readers and reviewers out there! ^_^ THANK YAH'LL._


	12. A Ring Inside the Rose Petals

**Family Moments**

_Woops! Updated two months later, sorry! XD But really, I almost failed Geometry, not that I'm having a hard time dealing with points and such, it's just that our teacher is the problem -_- Ah heck, enjoy people. This chapter is Rated T for a reason._

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not mine._

_Written in Keiichi's point of view._

xxx

I tightened my necktie around my neck nervously as I stared at my awful reflection on the mirror. Damn, so this day finally came, huh? Sometimes being the guy in the relationship has its disadvantages.

So to recap you all, I already proposed to her a month ago, unfortunately without the roses, fancy dinners and rings. No rings, yeah. Never heard of a proposal without rings? I'll tell you one, which happened to be my engagement story.

_~ flashback ~_

Spring came so soon. The flowers were already blooming again, the birds started tweeting again, and . . . ugh, you know how it looks like when spring comes.

I was sitting under a blooming sakura tree, a few of its pale pink petals falling down to the nicely mowed grass every now and then. A soft breeze occasionally brushed my face, making the stray hairs limping down on my forehead sway like those from shampoo commercials, while the rest of my hair just stayed in place (it was gelled, as usual). Hey, don't blame me, I think I've inherited it from dad or something, since I never took good care of my friggin' hair. Gelling it back nicely was enough for me, but I still don't understand why girls never stop squealing at this awful hairstyle of mine.

I've been here for a few minutes now, clad in semi-casual clothes, waiting for my girlfriend. Need to introduce her to you all, don't I? Well, I didn't know what got into me, how I fell for a girl who reminded me of my own mother. But she's cute in her own unique way.

Hitomi Igarashi was that girl, daughter of Tora Igarashi, CEO of one of Japan's leading companies. We first met at Midorigaoka Junior High, a kind of private school for exclusively kind of rich kids. She kept on throwing deadly glares to everyone, and she was always cold and unapproachable. But what bothered me back then was why I was always the one with most received glares.

Then I told dad all about her. He wondered why an Igarashi was studying at Midorigaoka, and that he was expecting Tora Igarashi's daughter to either study at home or at Miyabigaoka.

As years passed, she became a lot nicer. During our senior year in high school, that was when I had my first proper conversation with her. I can clearly remember that short talk of ours. It was our school's promenade night, and I went to the rooftop to hide and escape from the burdens of downstairs. I heard a distinct sneeze, so I turned to that corner, hoping it wasn't another fangirl.

Then there was her, in that unforgettable dress of pale gold and silver, all curled up into a ball like some kind of sick kid in a hospital. She had her arms crossed over her knees, and her face was very white, with only her cheeks glowing a pinkish color.

She made me go away after sneezing once again. Curiosity flared inside me as I sat down beside her. I asked what she was doing up here, and she replied with a whole statement of her position in the student council. When I told her my name, she said it with clear disgust, and even blessed me with a nickname of an 'overconfident, stubborn freak' which triggered my memories about mom often calling dad of something of the same sort. Was it 'perverted outer-space alien'?

Shrugging and finally making the decision of obeying dear Kaichou's orders, I dropped my suit's jacket on her shoulders, hoping that it will somehow help her warm up. And that day became the turning point of my monotonous life.

The next day, I gained the idea of stalking her, which appealed to me very much. I started following her around whenever I had the chance, until she finally noticed, which wasn't much of a surprise to me since I was getting more and more obvious.

After her long rant of how awful of a stalker I was, I was quite happy at the blush flashing on her cheeks when she turned away. The day came when I finally gathered up courage to ask her out, but before I ever got to her, my dear little sister approached me, pointing at a section on the day's newspaper. 'Igarashi's Daughter Engaged to Young British CEO' it said. Well, this was the test, wasn't it? I have to go through it.

That afternoon after classes, I went up to the rooftop to talk to her about it, since the place was a frequent haunt of hers. I was surprised to see her crying, and then she suddenly broke down straight to my chest and started knocking it, hard. I had no idea she had steel fists or something like that. After what seemed like an hour of pouring tears down my front, she finally stopped, but what happened next came to me like I was hit straight through the heart with a lightning bolt.

She freaking kissed me full on the lips.

We didn't need words. Our relationship went on flawlessly like silk for the next four years. Lucky, right? Well, I suppose I am indeed lucky.

But lightning struck, for the second time round. The engagement was still on, and her dad was extremely mad about her going out with me. The so-called young British CEO turned out to be Uncle Gerrard's son, my own cousin, Ivan Walker. But heck, dad and Uncle Gerrard sorted it out, and thought it was all for the best. Although her dad was still quite angry about it, he just agreed to make the engagement cut off, and now, because I told dad that I wanted to kneel before her and ask her hand in marriage, they decided to ignore forced marriage stuff and let things go my own way.

So now I'm sitting here, waiting for her, my stomach churning nervously, sweat trailing down my neck.

"Hey."

Ooooh, damn, here goes.

I turned around, shut my eyes tightly, got down on one knee and held out a red, red, red rose. Then let the question of love or hate be commenced.

"Hitomi! Will you – will you – will you –"

"YES! I ACCEPT THE STUPID ROSE, DAMN IT!"

Um, that wasn't what I was expecting.

"Do you really have to kneel just to give me a rose?" she asked, irritated. She had a point though, if only she knew what my intentions were.

I stood up and sighed. Then, gripping her shoulders tight, I gazed at her straight in the eyes. "Hitomi . . . WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

There was sudden silence in the park. One second. Five seconds. Ten seconds. I was finding it hard to stare straight at her hazel eyes as seconds ticked by. And then . . .

"Sure."

_~ end of flashback ~_

So that was it. Kind of like a crappy proposal, right? But anyway, I know she's not the kind of girl who'd love candlelit dinners and romantic scenes.

And as to why I gave her a rose instead of a ring, well . . . there's really an engagement ring inside the center of the petals. It was a last minute decision whether I'd give her a ring or not, but I thought that she'd really need something to show that she's _taken. _By me.

Back to tightening my necktie. No, this isn't the wedding day, just yet. Tonight was the night I was going to ask Tora Igarashi the hand of her daughter, and heck I'm sure I'll die at the sight of him, glaring at me deadlier than usual.

There, I'm all dressed up just to ask stupid permission to marry his daughter. With a final glance at my, may I mention it again, _awful _reflection, I went downstairs, where Hikari was waiting for me, sitting in front of the TV.

"All ready, then, onii-chan?" she asked me, not even bothering to take her eyes off of the screen.

"Outside I am, but inside . . ." I shivered at my earlier thought.

"Good luck then. Hope you somehow manage to go through that old geezer."

Okay, explanation. Ever since Hikari and Mr. Igarashi met, the two already had opposing auras between them. I don't know the reason why, but somehow it didn't surprise why they had a particular anger for each other. And thus, the nickname.

"Too bad for you, Hikari-chan. He'll be your father-in-law soon!" I teased her, with this overused smirk of mine.

"Yeah, I realized that, and I'm quite scared of it," she muttered hopelessly.

"Mom and dad still out for their Valentines dinner?"

Hikari nodded. "And I'm thinking they're doing something quite special already right now . . ."

I threw her a weary smile. "They're our own parents, for pete's sake. Anyway, I'm going now. Tell them if I don't ever return until tomorrow, there's a high possibility that I'm already dead."

"Whatever. Bye, onii-chan!"

And I plunged into doom, er . . . the darkness of the night outside.

xxx

_Ding. Dong._

The doorbell rang. Agh, what did I expect from the fancy Mr. Igarashi? Just look at his front landscape. You'd thought it was a park or something. His spotless white mansion was a product of amazingly modern architecture; and he actually had _guards _on the front gates, which kept on staring at me in a weird manner.

Almost immediately, a middle-aged butler came rushing forward to me and eyed me skeptically over his glasses.

"And you are, sir?"

Oh, wow, he speaks English. So I suppose this is the first test, huh? Don't you underestimate me in English, ever.

"Usui Keiichi. I'm here for a private talk with Mr. Tora Igarashi," I said. Luckily I inherited my father's English tongue.

He nodded slowly, but he still looked at me as though I was going to grow tentacles right then. "I see. Have you set up an appointment with him, sir?"

Damn. I completely forgot that the guy's quite fond of appointments.

"Kei?"

Yes! The angel has – okay, maybe she's not much of an angel, but she is for me – arrived to save me from the clutches of appointments!

"Hitomi? Is that you?" I asked back, fully ignoring the butler.

Her beautiful, pretty, lovely, okay, I'm going to stop. I'm sounding lovesick. Hitomi's face came into view when the lamplights on either side of the iron front gates stroke her face.

"Do you know him, Hitomi-sama?" the annoying butler asked.

"Yes. Let him come in."

Definitely against his will, he swung open the gates for me, leaving me with Hitomi on the way inside.

"Why in the world are you here?" she asked me after we got a good distance away from anyone's ear.

"That's a secret." I winked at her, and yes, she still turns beet red when I do that.

"You're not going to talk with otou-sama, are you?"

"I told you, Hitomi-chan, it's a secret," I said cheerily.

Suddenly, she stopped her steps. I paused as well and turned around to look at her.

"What the hell are you going to do?"

Okay . . . so she's serious now. I guess it's all right to just tell her; she's going to know anyway.

"I'm going to ask permission from your father to marry you, because . . . you know, just by looking at him, he's surely not the type to take eloping softly."

And so she turned pink again. "But . . ."

"But what? Nothing will stop me now. I'm doing this tonight, Hitomi, not tomorrow, not the day after, not next week, _now_."

"Just . . . make sure you keep your composure. Otou-sama notices things too much. In fact, he already knows you proposed to me . . ."

"I will, Hitomi-chan."

xxx

Well maybe I wasn't able to, because now, I'm currently shivering in front of Tora Igarashi, clad in a designer business suit. There was a long, mahogany table distancing us apart, and there was nothing on it, absolutely nothing, even a speck of dust.

"So . . ." he uttered nonchalantly, gazing at me boringly across the table with a hand supporting his cheek.

_Gulp. _Here he goes.

"You must be his son," he said, and heck, I perfectly know who 'his' was supposed to be. I never failed to notice that there was the same clashing of auras similar to Hikari and him whenever dad and he ever met.

"Yes," I managed to speak out.

"And _why _exactly are you here? Without an appointment? Do you even have any business to talk to me about? Or did your father sent you here to deliver some kind of message?"

Oh, he asks a lot. Confidence, dude, you're not going to lose to this guy.

"Actually sir, I am here to ask your daughter's hand in marriage, and I'm fully hoping that –"

"_No_. Get out. Good night."

xxx

_Lol, cliffy, I'm such a meanie XD Anyways, the continuation shall be released on who-knows-when, and that might probably mean next month XD Really sorry, peeps, but I have more than school to take care of, and our final exams are coming up next week, so yeah, no updates _=( _I am still hoping to receive some reviews though, and thank you so much for waiting for this (and also, to those who answered my little quizzie). I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_P.S. I SWEAR I'M GOING TO LEAVE THE KWMS ARCHIVE WHENEVER A TORAKUMI YAOI EVER GETS PUBLISHED HERE. But I'm not against yaoi, I just don't agree to the pairing. It's simply . . . UGH._


	13. Letting Go

**Family Moments**

_I can hear it now. You people rolling your eyes and saying 'finally'. Life, school, and LIFE stood in the way, now blame them. Thanks for your patience though ^_^_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama is Hiro Fujiwara's property._

xxx

Usui Takumi knew this day was going to come sooner or later.

The day Hikari, her once-cute-and-adorable and now still cute-and-not-exactly-adorable little girl grew up to become a full-grown princess.

He still remembers those distant memories, partly faint and partly clear in his mind, the day when Hikari was born into this world . . . the first time he laid eyes on his new-born daughter . . . the first time he held her small form bundled in blankets, humming softly while Misaki rested after labor . . . the first time she giggled and showed her small teeth, barely bigger than his fingernails . . . the first time she said Keiichi's name . . . there were too many first times.

He still remembers the time when he accompanied Hikari to kindergarten, when her usually loud and boisterous exterior switched into shyness at the number of kids in her classroom . . . when she began taking a bath without the aid of her mother . . . when she began to get ashamed of having her parents around her . . . when she began liking rock music . . . when she began having her monthly visitors . . . when she began liking that particular senior guy (that's another story) . . . when she began dating her first boyfriend . . . when she began to grow up . . . there were too many beginnings.

He still remembers the time when Hikari locked herself up inside her room because her first boyfriend broke up with her . . . when she stopped being so weak inside . . . when she stopped posting rock band posters on her walls . . . when she stopped directing her teenage angst to Misaki and him . . . when she stopped _fully _disliking her brother because of his 'annoying' habits . . . when she stopped being a teenager . . . there were too many stops.

xxx

"Daddy . . ." Hikari's voice called from the other side of his and Misaki's bedroom door.

Misaki wasn't around as she was cleaning up the dishes, so Takumi was alone in their bedroom reading a light book with the side-table lamp alight.

He looked up from his reading, tilting his glasses upon the sight of his 22 year old daughter. Her cheeks had wet traces of tears, and it was evident that she had been crying.

But what shocked him more was the word he hadn't heard from Hikari since she graduated from elementary school.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" she asked softly.

"Sure," he said, tapping the place beside him.

Hikari sat down on his side, and Takumi put down his book.

"He broke up with you?" he asked quietly.

Her cheeks flushed and she fidgeted a little, but she still kept her gaze away from her father.

"N – no, it's not that . . . it's just . . ." Hikari's voice trailed off.

"Calm down." Takumi assured her, tapping his daughter's head gently. "I'll listen."

Before the words of truth came out from her mouth, she gulped, gathered all the courage she had inside of her, and said, "Kaede-kun just proposed to me."

_And Takumi knew this was just the beginning of letting go of that rope that held them together since her birth._

xxx

"Hey, mom, do you think this design's nice? I personally think it's a little too . . . frilly," Hikari said, handing a piece of paper to her mother who was sitting on the living room sofa.

Misaki examined the gown's design sketched on the paper, then she chuckled. "Your Uncle Aoi's designs are _always _too frilly for you, Hikari, ever since . . . do you remember your first prom? That was one of the times."

Takumi watched as mother and daughter fussed over the wedding preparations. Sakura and Shizuko were also there, looking at the various wedding gowns sketched by Aoi Hyoudou, the famous fashion line designer and Suzuna's husband.

"They're very busy, aren't they, dad?" mused Keiichi with a slight smirk and a glint of happiness in his eyes as he leaned on the doorframe.

Takumi flashed a small smile. "Well, it was _even busier _when Misaki was planning about her wedding gown. Aoi was there though, and he kept on shoving several designs on her face every minute. Old times . . ." he laughed lowly.

"Dad," said Keiichi, deadpan, "you're barely 50. So anyway, I still remember when Hitomi was planning the wedding. It doesn't have any difference with this one, really – wait as sec." Keiichi answered his beeping cell phone and went outside.

Takumi resumed watching the four girls chatting cheerfully with each other. He noticed that Hikari's usually tomboyish nature wasn't on her today, and the same thing happened to Misaki when it was _her _wedding that they were planning. Hikari and Misaki, both somehow alike, both a little not-so-feminine, were now . . . how should he say this, were actually glowing and excited about the wedding. Takumi thought, that maybe girls were naturally happy when their wedding day was approaching.

_And Takumi knew that he was slowly letting go of her._

Keiichi was back, looking a bit pale and at the same time he had this weird look on his face. "D – dad, news. Mind if we go outside?"

The two men went outside to their front lawn, and Keiichi breathed in some spring air. "Dad . . . Hitomi's pregnant."

Takumi just stared.

xxx

Hikari was slowly trailing towards the altar, her lengthy veil flowing behind her brown hair. Today was her wedding day, and Takumi and Misaki were very proud as they watched her from the front seats.

As the priest continued the ceremony, Hikari's smile was never taken off of her pretty face. Beside her was Kaede Koizumi, a tall and lean successful lawyer who had nicely sharp features. When the priest asked them to stand, Kaede held Hikari's hand softly, and together they rose.

"Do you, Koizumi Kaede, take Usui Hikari as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death does you apart?"

"I do."

"Do you, Usui Hikari, take Koizumi Kaede as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death does you apart?"

"I do."

_And Takumi let go._

xxx

Usui Takumi knew this day was going to come sooner or later.

He just stands there, smiling, beaming, silently realizing, that Hikari was all grown-up, now the second most beautiful girl in his whole world. Green eyes sparkling, pretty face glowing . . . he just can't stop swelling with pride.

And he just stands there, watching, staring, as Hikari waves one last time as an Usui, as she closed the front door with her luggage trailing behind her, as she left the place where she was raised for the past 24 years, as she stopped being daddy's little girl.

xxx

_Obviously, Keiichi managed to get married to Hitomi, and that will be revealed next chapter. I just felt the need to take this one out. I used a Catholic wedding ceremony since I don't really have the time to research for Japanese weddings. Thanks for reading, and of course, for being patient with me ^_^ Perhaps a finally-you're-back review would be nice? _=D


	14. Marry Your Daughter

**Family Moments**

_Remember that author who always updates two or three months later? Even longer? Like, __**almost a year**__? Yup, that author's probably that person over there._

_No, that author's ME and I AM SO SORRY THIS FIC SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET. Damn._

_Anyway, just wanna thank YOU for bothering to still read this XD I feel ashamed already, so here's a some lengthy chappy for you peeps. I altered my writing style in the beginning a little, just to make some light humor. Some characters might be somehow out of character, but meh . . . I tried to make them as mature as their actual age here _T_T

_Enough author's notes (AHEM, 'rambling'), and once again, I appreciate your patience :)_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama is Hiro Fujiwara's property. No copyright infringement intended._

_AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL (okay, maybe not all of you) BEEN WAITING FOR~_

xxx

_Nighttime._

_Ahhh, the silent household of the Usui couple . . . which is not-so-silent._

"YOU DEPRAVED, OUTLANDISH CREATURE! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

"But –"

"NO BUTS, YOU IDIOT. GET OUT! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!"

"But dear –"

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, DAMN IT!"

"Oh my – NOT THE ROCK! NOT THE –"

_Bang!_

"That hurt, you know."

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR MAKING ME PREGNANT! NOW GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going out. You have freaky mood swings, I tell you that. But you look cute when you're angry. Hehe . . ."

"OUT OF MY LAIR!"

"Your lair? But isn't this supposed to be _our _room? Since we're already married and all?"

"OUT BEFORE I THROW THIS FLOWER POT AT YOU!"

"All right, I'm going now. Tell me when you want to eat something weird again. Wha – NOOOOO!"

_Surprisingly, nothing violent reverberated from the room._

"SEE IF YOU CAN CATCH THIS, IDIOT!"

"What the _heck _is _that_? Wait –!"

_In the room beside the room where violent things happened for the last five minutes . . . fifteen days and six months._

Takumi and Misaki, the happily married couple for more than twenty years, were eavesdropping their son and daughter-in-law's little argument. Well, it wasn't really called _eavesdropping_, since it was impossible not to hear what they were talking about with Hitomi Igarashi-Usui's insanely loud voice.

Looking deadpan while merely staring at the words in his book, Takumi shivered at the sudden memory that surged into his mind. _'Damn, Misaki and Hitomi must be twins or something . . .' _he thought, shuddering yet again.

Just beside the blond man sat Misaki, who was forcing herself not to yell 'SHUT UP!' and scold the two. She still had the _responsible president _thing inside her, and she still hasn't got rid of it.

Anyway, they were here for a little visit. And they weren't comfortable at all.

Let us take a peek to where Hikari is currently blasting her ears off with her headphones' volume, just to avoid hearing her sister-in-law's rapid mood swing rants _again_. But her headphones failed her.

So, is any of you asking why Keiichi and Hitomi are already married and that I still haven't told their story yet? Here it is . . .

_**flashback**_

"_No. _Get out. Good night."

The next morning . . .

Takumi barged in Tora's home office, the door almost hanging off its hinges.

The Igarashi Group CEO looked up from his papers with a murderous glare. "What did you do with the security guards?"

"Knocked them out, obviously." Takumi had his signature chibi grin on his face again. "But I managed to blackmail one of them. Mehhh, long story, you don't want to ask how."

"_What _is your business here, _Usui_?" Tora practically spat his _archenemy-since-knowing-that-he-liked-Misaki_'s name.

Takumi reciprocated the glare. "My business here? You know what, Igarashi? We're indeed going to have some business here." He slammed his fist on Tora's desk, making the papers jump from the surface a bit.

"Regarding your son, I daresay?" Tora sneered.

"Regarding my son _and _your daughter."

Glares. You know the drill.

Then Tora smirked. "Over my dead body, Usui. As if I'm ever going to let my daughter marry your brat of a son."

"Over your dead body, eh? How about I kill you _now_?"

"Let's settle this into a fight, then."

Yet someone barged in again, and the door now lay flat on the floor.

In all of her demonic might, Misaki emitted a naturally intimidating aura that Takumi and Tora never wanted to feel again ever since she graduated from high school. Amber eyes flashed upon them as she looked ready for bloody murder.

"I – GA – RA – SHI," bellowed Misaki, stomping her feet towards Tora's desk with each syllable.

For the third time, someone entered the office without Tora's permission. Luckily, the door didn't receive more damage. Keiichi came in panting, and when he took sight of his mother in her full-demon-transformation, his face drained all of its color as he stood frozen in his spot.

Tora sighed. "All right, what is your whole family doing here, Usui?" he asked lazily, absorbing the idea that his former-archenemy had his wife and son inside the same four walls where he was. "Are you having a reunion in _my _office of all places?"

With color rushing back to his cheeks, Keiichi stuttered, looking back and forth at the three people in the room. "Mom, Igarashi-san, dad – what . . . ugh." He hung his head down in defeat.

"_We_," started Takumi, pulling Misaki closer to him, "also have a daughter, Igarashi."

A vein undoubtedly popped on Tora's forehead as he saw the action. "Are you shoving that fact in front of my face, Usui?"

With a smirk, the other blond said, "Yes, I am."

The fourth time someone entered the office without permission, Tora began ranting about people suddenly barging in. "– absolutely _no _manners and – Hitomi?"

Said person was indeed standing in front of Keiichi, who seemed to be reciprocating love-sick gazes.

Keiichi took hold of Hitomi's hand, making the girl blush a little. The young Usui faced the three adults bravely and inhaled. "Mom, dad, I already know why you two are here, but I want tell you that I'm not a child anymore. I don't need you to force people to agree with my wishes. Although I may seem very unconfident in front of Igarashi-san, I always do my best, so please, let me do this . . . on my own for once."

"Keiichi . . ." Misaki said quietly, pride pooling inside her as he looked at her undeniably matured son.

He wasn't the little Keiichi that slept in the middle of his homework. Not the little Keiichi that announced he wanted a sibling in the dinner table. Not the Keiichi she knew that would never grow up to be _like this_. So strong, so handsome, so dedicated, so –

"Mom, you okay?"

Misaki snapped out of admiring how much her son had grown up. "A – ah, yes."

"Where was I . . ." Keiichi's voice trailed off, and after a moment, his face lit up when he remembered. He faced his father with a straight back, identical green eyes gazing deep into each other's soul.

Without words, Takumi smiled proudly at his son. He patted him on the back, and murmured a "Good luck!" to his ear.

"Thanks, dad," he muttered back, then he confronted Tora.

Tora raised a brow and tilted his head. "Well? Speechless?"

"_Not at all, Mr. Igarashi," _Keiichi replied, the English words rolling off his tongue with ease.

Tora's eyes slightly widened, but he then chuckled in amusement.

"_Are you challenging me, Keiichi Usui?" _he said back with his usual smug smirk.

"_If the winner's prize is Hitomi, sure, why not?"_

Tora's face cringed in anger. _"You little brat, you're just as irritating as your father! First he takes Ayuzawa, and now you're taking _my _daughter like a contest prize? Do you think you Usui's can take anything and everything you want?"_

"DAD! Stop it!" Hitomi suddenly yelled. She quickly covered her mouth, regretting the words that went out of her mouth. Her eyes held fear as she looked at her enraged father, glaring at her the same way she told him that she wanted to break her and Ivan Walker's engagement.

Misaki muttered into Takumi's ear. "What in the world are they talking about? I can barely understand their English!"

"It's all right, Misaki, this is just Keiichi's . . . test."

"_And what do you mean by Dad taking Mom?" _Keiichi shouted.

Tora gritted his teeth in fury. _"You have _no _idea, do you?"_

"_Wait – you . . ." _Keiichi stepped back and stammered. _". . . loved Mom?"_

Watching them, Takumi felt a little ashamed of himself for not telling him that Tora was once his rival for Misaki's love. If only Misaki knew the tension in the room . . .

"_This is not the time to discuss that. _Please get out of the room," Tora said dismissively, standing up and shoving files into the folder he held in his hand.

"Wait!" yelled Keiichi hastily, racing after Tora, when Hitomi suddenly grabbed his hand and stopped him from going after her father.

"Keiichi," she said wistfully. "Please don't make things worse."

The young blond looked at her with shaken eyes. "H – hitomi?" he managed to gasp out. "Are you g – giving up on us?"

With one last pitiful look at him, Hitomi dashed out of the room as well.

Keiichi stood where he was, his head hung low. Slowly, he slid off his glasses and folded them, slipping them inside his pocket. He crouched on the floor and slid a hand through his blond hair. Some of the strands fell loosely on his forehead, then he suppressed a small sob.

"Keiichi?" Misaki asked softly, embracing her son like he was a small child again.

"What should I do now?" he said, loneliness all over his tone.

Takumi stepped forward, patted his son's head and let out an encouraging smile as Keiichi looked up at him. "What you should do now, son, is to _not _give up."

xxx

Inside a dark, grand room, a lone figure stood before the ceiling-high window. The moonlight draped him completely, accenting each movement he made.

He lifted the wine glass he held to his lips, almost taking a sip from it when a knock sounded from the other side of his door.

"Dad, it's me."

"Come in," he said monotonously, abandoning his wine glass to the side table.

Hitomi slipped inside, her eyes evident of hours of crying.

"Dad, why? Why can't you just leave your past as it is and just forget about it? Why do you have to drag Keiichi's parents into this?"

"I don't want to let go of you."

"WHY? Why don't you let me go and _actually _grow up? I've done everything you've wanted me to do – study business and management to every single detail, be a respectable, fine young lady, be –"

"Be quiet," said Tora sharply. He glowered at his own daughter as he approached her steadily. "Don't think like you know more than I do. I don't want to let go of you because you're the last important thing in my life I haven't given up. Your brothers are already married, I already gave them up. Your mother died from a sickness not a single doctor in the world can cure, I already gave her up. The Igarashi company is about to be inherited by your oldest brother, and I'm about to give it up. And now . . . _you_, do you even think I would ever come across the idea of giving you up?

"But dad . . ." Hitomi stifled a cry, avoiding her father's hard gaze.

"Hitomi, did you ever wonder why you have that name?"

She shook her head.

"You have the same eyes as . . . Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Keiichi's mom? Isn't she called _Usui _Misaki?"

Tora didn't answer; instead, he slowly turned around and raised his glass again. He approached the window, and stared at his own eyes on his opaque reflection on the glass. "Like gold," he muttered, his breath clouding the clear glass.

Hitomi was dumbfounded. She now grasped it all, and the realization was etched so clearly on her face. Hot tears trailed down her cheeks, blurring her vision until she was forced to wipe it all away.

"Don't you have any other reason for disagreeing to our marriage?" she asked, choking in tears in between her words.

"That Keiichi . . . he's a weakling."

Hitomi's eyes widened. "_Weakling? _You call him like that after he went through all the trouble just to marry me? Only a few people don't shiver before you, dad! And you still manage to call him a weakling?"

"But what he did earlier was something that I didn't expect," Tora said, facing towards her. "Hitomi, I have long been keeping tabs on that Keiichi, ever since you went home with that . . . suit's jacket of his. True, he has a finely honed mind… probably good with business, but did you notice his only weakness, Hitomi?"

"No . . ."

"He's very dependent on others. Did you hear him say _let me do this on my own for once_? He's used to people helping him all the time, his family and peers backing him up on whatever he does, and no one disagrees with him, ever. I'm making this as his test, if he fails it, your engagement to Ivan Walker will continue."

"And how can he pass this?"

"Tell him . . . within three days starting tomorrow, to amaze me."

"W – what?" Hitomi gasped.

With a hidden smirk, Tora withdrew to his bedroom using the door connected to his office, and left Hitomi alone in the dark.

xxx

Hikari heard the front door open, and she bolted downstairs to hear the results of her parents' pestering to let her brother marry that old man Igarashi's daughter.

The moment she saw her parents' gloomy faces, she quickly absorbed it all. She licked her lips, and tactfully chose in her mind the words she was about to speak.

"Where is he?"

Misaki, perfectly knowing who Hikari was implying, quietly tugged Takumi's sleeve.

"I suppose he went somewhere else," Takumi said, then he and Misaki soundlessly went to their room.

Hikari went back to her bed and quickly fell asleep. Four hours later, she heard the front door creak open once again. She quickly thought that Keiichi just got home, so she silently went downstairs.

From the top of the stairs, she noticed that he didn't turn the lights on. It was completely dark, then she heard something like a sofa being sat on.

She switched the lights on, and finally confirmed that it was indeed her brother sitting on the living room sofa, with all of his gentlemanly composure unseen. His back was practically curved on the right-angled cushions of the sofa, something not very Keiichi-ish; his hair, usually gelled back, was completely tangled; his glasses rest lopsided on his nose; and he had a very exhausted expression.

'_Not good_,' thought Hikari, eyes narrowing in disappointment. She approached her brother and put her palm near his agape mouth. Sniffing it after, she had another confirmation. '_He probably went to a bar and got himself drunk. Thankfully his clothes aren't so wrinkly, he doesn't smell like it, doesn't look like he did it . . . so he couldn't have done it with some random woman._'

_Hiccup! _uttered Keiichi along with a weird grin on his face.

"Hey, stupid brother," said Hikari impatiently, slapping her brother's face, "wake up."

Keiichi hiccupped again, and began muttering words under his breath.

"_What _in the world are you saying?" Hikari snapped, leaning her ear closer to his mouth.

"Stupid, arrogant father of hers . . . couldn't have turned out like this if he didn't . . . never even got to see her naked for once. . . ."

Hikari's brow twitched in annoyance when she heard the 'naked' part, but now wasn't the time to argue with him about that. Using all of her athletic strength, she hauled him upstairs to his bedroom and carelessly dropped him on his bed in a rather unpleasant sprawl.

She went to the bathroom to get some pain reliever pills, in case he gets a nasty hangover tomorrow. Settling it beside a glass of water, she hesitantly pulled a blanket over his drained out figure and closed his door.

xxx

The moment the Usui family had their television on the next morning to see the news was quite a blast to them (except Keiichi, who was currently vomiting his head out on the toilet), and probably to the rest of the business world and basically anyone who just wanted to be nosy.

"– _engagement to Ivan Walker has been confirmed just this morning by his father, Gerald Walker, President of Walker Incorporated. Okazaki Maaya is here for the full report."_

The screen flickered, and a female journalist clutching a microphone with a grand cityscape as her background appeared.

"Isn't that –?" Misaki started to ask, pointing at the television screen.

Takumi nodded with a small smile. "If her journalist blood wasn't obvious enough when she was teenager . . ." he trailed off with a low chuckle.

Hikari glanced at her parents with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," her father told her cheerily, but with that fleeted look on his face, Hikari was smart enough not to ask more. It was probably about their youth again, which he still mentions a lot even though he was already in his forties.

Okazaki was finished with the introductions, and the camera now focused on a familiar man whose face was strikingly similar to her father's.

"Is that Uncle Gerald?" she asked.

"– _so what can you say about their engagement, Walker-san?" _Okazaki said professionally, her hands folded on her lap with a small, vague smirk playing on her lips.

"_It is quite . . . interesting, I'd say, though more on the girl's part. To announce their engagement so suddenly, the whole scene is very curious. Nevertheless, I hope to forge ties with her family soon enough."_

"_Of course, sir," _nodded Okazaki. _"Now to discuss another subject we've all been dying to hear you answer –"_

"She's very blunt," commented Hikari.

"She's like that . . ." Takumi said lightly.

"And still is," added Misaki.

Hikari looked at her parents questioningly. "You two knew her before?"

"Let's get to that later," Takumi said, then pointing to the television screen.

"– _how well are your ties right now with your half-brother, Usui Takumi-san? He seems to have kept a very low profile during the past years, and successfully as well. Have you had good communications with him, specifically, relations? Surely you must have had a reaction after his son, Usui Keiichi, caused Igarashi Hitomi-san and Ivan-san's engagement to break."_

Gerrard was quiet for a moment, then a shadow of a small smile flickered on his face as he began to answer. _"True . . . I have been quite disappointed with the disruption of their engagement, and I was hoping it would have gone successful if Takumi's son hadn't . . . mingled around the young miss Igarashi. However, my relations – and communications – with him and his family are still well."_

Takumi slightly scoffed as Okazaki nodded knowingly. _"And what would you say, sir, if the Ivan-Hitomi nuptial had happened to flourish into a child?"_

At that, Hikari gulped nervously. She could almost feel bad vibes flowing from her brother, even though he wasn't around.

"_Then the child would surely have been a blessing to both of the Walker and Igarashi families, and all together, a blessing to the child itself, since, indubitably, he or she would have inherited the combined fortunes of both companies."_

"_All right then, thank you so much, sir. We hope to get an interview from you again after the nuptial, if it ever comes."_

"_I'll make sure," _Gerrard said, tugging the ends of his lips into a discreet smile. He shook hands with the interviewer and the screen went back to the main anchor once again.

"That was . . ." Hikari said unsurely. ". . . nerving."

xxx

Keiichi was just about to trudge back to his room to get more sleep, but when he passed by the dining room's open door, he stopped his tracks.

"_Then the child would surely have been a blessing to both of the Walker and Igarashi families, and all together, a blessing to the child itself, since, indubitably, he or she would have inherited the combined fortunes of both companies."_

He clenched his fists until he felt his nails dig into his flesh, but he felt no pain. He'll marry Hitomi, no matter what the cost, no matter what it takes.

Abandoning his need for sleep, he grabbed his coat and tried another go to the Igarashi mansion, when the sound of his phone ringing interrupted him. He almost hesitated to answer the phone, but the nagging feeling at the back of his head made him answer it. He turned the loudspeaker on and said, "Hello?" His voice was awfully hoarse.

"K–Keiichi!" Hitomi's voice cried out from the receiver.

He didn't know what to say, if he should tell her that everything's going to be fine, or if he would just suggest her to move on.

"Keiichi? Are you there? Hello?" Her voice was tinted with fear and concern, making him grip tighter on his phone.

"Yeah, I'm here," he said monotonously. He had never used this tone on her before, and he immediately felt this breaking feeling inside him.

"I just wanted to tell you that . . . dad gave you sort of a challenge. I don't know what he meant, but he said that you should amaze him within three days. Maybe he'll give us a chance if you succeeded on that."

"I'll . . . think about it."

He dropped the call, and it was only then that he noticed that Hikari was already leaning on his bedroom door.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked him. "It's an opportunity, you know." She walked towards him, giving him a light pat on the back and an encouraging smile she rarely gave to her brother. "Take it, like you always did. You're not just going to sulk there forever, are you? That's not the annoying brother I know. That stupid brother of mine had always been an idiot, but he was never, _ever_ a coward. He overcame his feeling of heights when he dared to skydive, and now, I think he's not going to back out from a stupid old rich jerk. And if he does, well, let's just say I'm going to annoy him for the rest of his life that he didn't do the dare to marry this girl he really liked."

A soft smile somehow brightened up his tired face. Keiichi playfully messed up her hair, and got a light smack in return. "You're the most ridiculous, absurd sister I've ever had."

"What? You've got any other sisters?"

He chuckled a bit, ignoring what she retorted back. "But you're also the most awesome sis I've ever had."

Hikari shrugged her shoulders. "Some weird bro I have."

He suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs. "Come on! We have some planning to do!"

_**Three days later . . .**_

A rapid knock was heard on the other side of Tora's office door. He quickly looked up, confused, and ordered the person to come in.

"Igarashi-sama!" one of his agents said, panting as he rushed forward. "I think you should see this."

He fished out a sleek black remote control from his pocket and pushed a button on it. The wide, flat television screen glued to the wall in front of them flickered alive, but what shocked Tora most was the person currently being aired on it. What was worse was that he knew that that channel aired internationally.

The face of Keiichi Usui was focused on the camera, completely serious, but his eyes glowed a certain determination in them.

"– _and I'll do anything, everything, just for you to let me marry her."_

Tora angrily stood up from his seat. "_What _is this nonsense?"

The camera zoomed out, revealing Japan's currently most successful rock band, Yumemishi, all dressed up formally and prepared on a grand stage, just behind Keiichi, who was also clad in a formal suit and had a microphone in front of him.

When the sound of a piano's soft melody started playing, the camera focused on the girl playing the grand piano, just beside Keiichi. It was Hikari, face filled with determination just like her brother.

The drums started with a slow beat, and then Keiichi started singing with his deep, soothing voice.

"_Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
About being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bear with me please  
If I take up too much of your time._

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest.  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I... _

_Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die_

_I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter."_

It was only then that Kuuga, the frontman of the band, nodded at his bandmates and started playing their instruments. They accompanied Hikari's piano playing and the slow drum beat with an equally slow guitar strumming.

"_She's been here every step  
Since the day that we met  
I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left_

_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far  
So bring on the better or worse  
And 'til death do us part_

_There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart..._

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die

_I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_

_The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I'd say I do_

_I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die_

_I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_

The music ended with a few piano notes, and then the camera zoomed out, revealing the thousands of people that watched and applauded the performance.

Tora's agent awkwardly cleared his throat.

"So, uh, what now, Igarashi-sama?"

Tora tiredly sat back on his leather seat, massaging his temples. He then let out his infamous smirk. "Let them do what they want."

If only his agent wasn't so good at keeping emotions at bay, he could have already squealed like a teenage girl.

Sighing, Tora said, "Arrange an appointment with a good wedding planner next week."

His agent hid a grin from his boss and turned the television off.

Letting out another tired and frustrated sigh, he muttered to the ceiling, "I can't believe this is happening."

xxx

The telephone ring broke the silence of the Usui household.

Usui rushed from the kitchen to pick the phone up.

"Usui residence," he said.

"All right, you win. I've been getting these sick letters from some less-serious company presidents from around the world telling me to just let your brat marry Hitomi because it's all so _romantic_. Ughck, and don't even think of laughing at me now, Usui."

The caller immediately hung up, leaving Usui slightly dumbfounded. Then he recognized the voice and realized what he meant. He couldn't help it. It was too good a moment not to.

Usui started laughing in victory, making his wife look at him suspiciously from the hallway.

xxx

A week later, Ivan Walker, heir to Walker Incorporated, received a letter all the way from Japan.

He tore the envelope neatly, and slid out the piece of paper folded inside it.

_Ivan,_

_Hey, how're you doing? Weather's fine there? You and Hariette still fine?_

_Anyway, I just sent this letter to tell you (with all the effort of writing this personally and all that stuff) that I am eternally grateful for the help and support you gave me, especially with the international broadcast part and the awesome stage. I guess now we're equal, huh? I helped you and Hariette be together, and so did you with Hitomi and me._

_Thanks a lot, for real._

_Keiichi_

Chuckling, Ivan folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope. He sat next to his fiancée, Hariette, on the plush, velvety couch, gaining her attention.

"What's with the odd smile?" she asked.

"All's well that ends well," he simply muttered.

Shrugging it off, Hariette turned her eyes back on her book.

_**end of flashback**_

"All right, I'm going now. Tell me when you want to eat something weird again. Wha – NOOOOO!"

_Surprisingly, nothing violent reverberated from the room._

"SEE IF YOU CAN CATCH THIS, IDIOT!"

"What the _heck _is _that_? Wait –!"

The next day, Keiichi was seen with a big ugly bump on his forehead. It somehow lowered Hitomi's violent tendencies for the time being.

And that was their story.

_**OMAKE!**_

_A week after Keiichi and Hitomi's wedding day . . ._

"So I'd like to ask, Hitomi-san," Takumi said with a shadow of a mischievous grin on his face as he scooted closer. "Is Keiichi good in bed?"

With heat rushing up to her cheeks in less than a second, Hitomi jerked up from her seat, hardly daring to believe what her father-in-law just asked her.

"E – excuse me, otou-san?" she stammered – not very Hitomi-ish.

"You know what I mean," he said with an excited grin. "So what do you think? Does he have _the skills_? I mean – I'm particularly worried if Misaki and I haven't produced a – uh . . ." Slowly, Takumi peered over his shoulder, slightly shuddering as he did so.

And there stood Misaki, in all her demonic glory.

"Were you being perverted again, you perverted alien?"

"A – ah! Misa-chan! Um . . . aren't you supposed to be –"

Before he could even continue what he was saying, Takumi was lifted from the ground with his collar in Misaki's harsh grip.

"What – were – you – talking – about – those – _SKILLS_?"

With a sigh, Hitomi could almost imagine herself acting exactly like Misaki if she ever caught her own husband doing something like that to her daughter-in-law.

But she had to admit, Keiichi was actually quite talented.

In bed.

**xxx**

_Some random trivia: I started writing this chapter in May 2011, got three-quarters away from the end in November, and finished this just now. Mind you, I did a French leave at our school's Christmas Party just to finish this, and it was effing twelve midnight._

_Was freakishly long chapter freakishly awesome? Did it make up for all the months I haven't updated? Was it even a tad bit funny? REVIEW! Thanks :D_

_Next chapter is going to be released who-knows-when XD_

_Song is 'Marry Your Daughter' by Brian McKnight.  
_


End file.
